


Picking Up The Pieces

by Storiesofheroes



Series: LeoSaku Week 2016 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Hoshido | Birthright Route, LeoSaku Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storiesofheroes/pseuds/Storiesofheroes
Summary: Healing the heart can often be harder than healing the body.
[LeoSaku Week: Hurt/Heal]





	

Healing the body can often be much easier than healing the heart. That's what Sakura has learned from all the years she has worked as a shrine maiden, devoting herself to helping others.

This is especially true after wars, where everyone has suffered tremendous losses, that'll take years to recover from, if not forever. Even when the injuries healed and the scars have faded, the heart remains shattered, and all one can feel is emptiness.

After the war with Nohr was over, with Hoshido winning, Sakura has decided to focus her efforts into helping others. She has always wished to help others in any way she could, and now they needed her help more than ever.

She at first focused on trying to help the citizens of Hoshido with their material losses. They needed shelter, food, and supplies, all of which Sakura did her best to provide.

She wished to do more, to somehow make up for all the loved ones they have lost in the war, or the people who have lost a hand or a leg in the war, and could no longer go on with their jobs. So many children, left with no one to look after them.

Such was the nature of war, it takes without a care for what it takes, or whom it takes from one. Everyone who's been in a war has lost something, or the war had changed something within them. Regardless, they'll never be the same again.

But she did what she could to help them deal with their losses. She wasn't as charismatic as Ryouma, and she didn't think she'd ever be able to hold inspiring speeches, but she could listen, and offer some comfort, for whatever that was worth.

She didn't think she was doing much, but if she could help even one person, she'd be happy.

She continued to help the citizens of Hoshido until a meeting the King Leon. She and all of her siblings were present, thought most of the negotiations were between Ryouma and Leon, with Hinoka and Takumi making a few comments. When Leon mentioned Nohr's citizens were in desperate need for resources, and needed someone who can help them, she had an idea.

"I-I can help," she said, trying to speak in a loud and clear voice, though it didn't turn out as well she wanted.

Everyone's eyes turned to her. Her siblings all looked varying degrees of surprised, and Leon looked at her as if he just noticed her presence. 

After the initial shock wore off, Ryouma nodded with a smile. "Yes, I'm sure Sakura can help. You see, King Leon, Sakura has been putting a lot of effort into healing the scars of the war, and helping the war-torn Hoshidans. I'm sure she would prove to be very useful with trying to help Nohrians recover from the war."

Leon eyed her with suspicion, as if he didn't truly believe that she was up to the task, but he nodded. "We need all the help we can get, and I'm sure your faith in her abilities is well-founded," he said, not impolitely, but his tone was cold as ice.

Takumi looked like he wanted to protest, but Hinoka put a hand on his shoulder, and angrily whispered, "calm down!"

Takumi looked in shock between all of his siblings, as if he couldn't believe he was the only one against the idea. But he did calm down, and he tried to put on a calm and neutral expression.

It didn't last long, though, because as soon as the meeting was over, he returned to being angry. "You can't seriously tell me you're planning to send Sakura to Nohr alone?" he angrily asked. "You can't trust Nohrians, you know that."

Ryouma sighed, not in the mood to deal with his brother. "Sakura has grown a lot through the war, Takumi, she can handle herself," he said calmly. "And Nohr is our ally now. It's wise to maintain some level of caution, but we shouldn't be so distrustful."

Before Takumi could reply, Sakura steeled herself, and said firmly, "I can handle myself, Takumi. I'm not a child you all need to look after."

Her siblings seemed surprised by what she said, though it seemed to be more of a pleasant surprise than anything else.

Takumi sighed, and faced her. "I know you aren't, but you're still my little sister. I just... I worry about you a lot, Sakura."

Sakura tried to give him a confident, reassuring smile. "I know, Takumi, and I appreciate it, but I can look out for myself. This is my chance to prove that to everyone."

And so Sakura went to Nohr to help it's citizens by herself. Her retainers, especially Kazahana, protested when they learned she wouldn't take them with her, but they eventually relented, but Kazahana made Sakura promise to write to both her and Tsubaki often.

She received a cold reception when she arrived in Nohr, but that was to be expected, and she didn't allow it to affect her. Nohrians would naturally dislike Hoshidans, especially after they had just lost the war. They had also suffered many losses during the war.

It was something she tried not to think too much about during the war, that Nohrians also had loved ones and family. It would have affected her performance in the battlefield, which would be dangerous to both herself and her allies.

But it was an undeniable truth. The people of Nohr have also suffered in the war, and they almost certainly blamed Hoshido for these losses. She didn't blame them for hurting her, and it wouldn't change that she'd still try her best to help them.

The day after her arrival, King Leon took her out to inspect the damage the war has caused, and to say she was shocked would be an understatement. Nohr was in much worse shape than Hoshido ever was, and for a moment, she wasn't sure what she should do.

"Nohr always lacked resources. Many of it's citizens live in poverty, and the rates of crime are very high,"'said Leon, while walking with her through a nearby town. "So naturally, it would be hit much harder by the war."

"I've never seen anything quite so bad back in Hoshido," said Sakura quietly, taking in everything around her.

"Are you planning on giving up, then? Want to pack up and go home?" Leon asked, failing to hide the bitterness in his tone.

Sakura immediately shook her head. "I can't go back. S-sure, I may not be used to handling something as bad as this, but that's only more reason for me to help."

Leon looked surprised by her reaction, then his expression turned more thoughtful. "What do you plan to do, then, Lady Sakura?"

She considered his question for a bit. "U-um, I think I want to look around more, then I can ask Ryouma to send some resources to help. I-in the meantime, maybe we can use what resources Nohr has to help it's citizens?"

Leon nodded. "That works with me."

"A-and also, I want to help comfort the people," she added, more quietly and nervously. "War hurts both people's body and heart, and healing both is very important. So, um, I want to do what I can to heal the people's hearts as well."

Then, she saw Leon smile for the first time. "I haven't given you enough credit, Lady Sakura. I'm sure working with you will be a pleasure."

**Author's Note:**

> Here is today's prompt, I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
